Are you comfortable?
by IamnotstalkinEdward
Summary: Emmett asks Bella a question. How will Bella react? Extremely random. R&R. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this because I was too bored for my own good! It does not make any sense at all, I think.. No offence to anyone; I love Emmett and the rest of them! The two lines at the beginning is from the song Take Off Your Colours - You Me At Six. Totally awesome song and band :) I just thought it fitted with this little thingy. Hope you enjoy it. Review pleaze!**

**Oh, and I own NOTHING! Not the awesome characters og the song, nothing.. :( But at least now I own my own computer, so I'll be able to write stuffz more often :D  
**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Are you comfortable  
'Cause you're gonna hate me for this.. _

Emmett walked in to the living-room at the Cullen's house. Bella was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Emmett walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey Emmett, what's up?" Bella asked and smiled at him. She knew it couldn't be much – Emmett was never up to much these days. Emmett looked nervous and amused at the same time. "Bella, I have something to tell you." He said. Bella put away her magazine and turned to him. "Is something wrong? Is anyone in danger?" Her thoughts quickly jumped to Edward – who was out hunting with Alice and Carlisle – and wondered if he was alright.

Emmett chuckled at Bella's reaction. "No, everything is ok. I hope." Bella's patience was running out. "Emmett, just tell me! Now you're making think something's wrong!" He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "I think you should sit down when I tell you this Bella. Don't want you to get hurt if you faint." Bella's anger was coming as her patience left. "Emmett, I am sitting down! And vampires can't faint!" She was almost yelling at him, and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Now, just tell me what you have to, please." She said in a calmer tone.

"Are you comfortable? 'Cause here it comes." Bella glared at Emmett and motioned for him to go on. "Are you and Edward happy?" He said. "What?!" Bella yelled. Of course they were happy! "Well, some small bird told me that it stood in a certain diary that '..Edward is great in bed, but it could have been better..'" Bella was ready to kill Emmett.

"You read my diary. You. Read. My. Diary. YOU READ MY DIARY!!" Bella shouted the last part at Emmett. He thought she looked really scary, but couldn't help laughing. "I couldn't help it, it was practically screaming 'READ ME!' when I found it." Emmett slowly got up from the couch while speaking. He laughed. "You better run! 'Cause you're going to be bear bait!" Bella said as she got up.

"Hey, don't be mad little sis. I read Edward's too! Want to know what it said?" Emmett grinned and got ready to tell her anyways. "I believe your beloved husband most recently wrote this: '..Bella used to be much more excited about our alone-time before..'" Bella's lip curled back, showing her sharp teeth, as she snarled at him.

Emmett started running out from the house with Bella in his heels. "Hey! Jasper read it too!" He shouted at her as he was running. "NOT HELPING, YOU STUPID RETARD!" Bella shouted back. "AND I HATE YOU!" She added at the end. "Love you to Bells!" Emmett's booming laugh could probably be heard all over Forks as he continued to escape from Bella.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hope you liked this completely random thing ! Review please, and if you guys like me writing I might even write more fanfics ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, here is a new chapter to this weird, random thing. Hope you like it. Please review, it makes me soo happy, and then you might even get a new chapter after this one :D Um, the two lines at the beginning is from the song _Over the Hills And Far Away - Nightwish._ Just so you know it :) Well, ENJOY!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Over the hills and far away_

_He swears he will return one day_

Bella had been chasing Emmett for almost an hour, when Emmett gave up and stopped. He was so easily bored of something. The second Bella reached him, she tackled him onto the ground. "Emmett! I won't kill you – 'cause then Rosalie would definitely kill me, and because you're my brother." Bella growled at Emmett. "But if you _ever_ tell Edward or _anyone_ else.. You will be in pain for a long time. Or dead." Even though Emmett was a bit scared of his sister in that moment, he couldn't help but to laugh. "It's funny, 'cause Jasper is on his way to find Edward as we speak." Bella froze. "Let's just hope he doesn't – oh, let's say, _think_ about what he read." Bella growled.

"What did you just say?" Emmett winced as Bella tightened her grip on his arms. "Jasper's on his way to find Eddie-Wedgie." He grinned and tried to break free from Bella's tight grip. "Don't call him that – you really don't need him to have more reasons to kill you right now.." Emmett laughed.

"Don't think so!"

"Yes he will!"

"Nope."

"Oh, yes."

Emmett rolled over so that he was over Bella. "You know, sis, you disappoint me." She raised her eyebrow, urging him to explain. "Well, if Edward really has a problem in bed, maybe you should tell him what he has to do..?" He trailed off suggestively at the end. Bella's jaw was clenched tight as she spoke through her teeth. "Are you telling me that I should talk to Edward and tell him to fu – tell him what to do better?" Emmett looked at his little sister shocked. "What did you just say?!"

"I said 'are you telling me that I should talk to Edward and tell him what to do better?' Yeesh Em, listen!"

"No, no, no! You were about to say something else, but then you stopped!"

"No I wasn't." Bella was being stubborn. She did not want Emmett to know what she wanted Edward to do – he would tease both of them for the rest of their existence!

Emmett gasped, "Were you going to say 'fuck me'?!" If she could blush, Bella would be redder than ever.

"No!"

"Yes you were!"

"No, I wasn't! I was going to say 'fuck me senseless', but that doesn't matter.." The last part was barely a whisper. "Oh. My. God. You really are my sister!" Emmett let go of Bella and hugged her hard instead. "Emmett get off me!" He let go of her, and she quickly got up from the ground. Emmett got up to and stared at her. "Wow. I _have_ to tell Jasper. And Rose. And that guy at Wal-Mart." Bella's mouth dropped open. "NO!" She shouted. If Emmett told someone, she'd never be able to keep this from Edward. Not that she could now that Emmett knew anyway.

"Emmett, you can not tell anyone! You can't even think about it! At least not around Edward." Bella was slightly in panic. "Are you kidding me! You just provided me with jokes that will last for at least three years. I can't give that up!" He laughed at her. "Run. Leave. Just for a couple of days, please. Run to Alaska or something, just far away. Before Edward gets back!" Emmett looked at her for a second, thinking. "I'll go get Rose and then we can go hunting. But just so you know it – I will be back. So you might want to talk to our slow and sensitive Bedward." And with a gesture with his hands, he was gone, and Bella stood there – frozen, not knowing what to do.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Wow..that was weird.. But I hope you liked it, so pleasee review! Tell me what to do better if you don't like it. I don't care, as long as it makes sense :P I really have no idea what was going on in my head when I wrote "Eddie-Wedgie", but I do know what I was thinking when I wrote "Bedward"! :D I have always wanted to call him that, call me crazy if you want to, but I couldn't help it :a So if you want more, REVIEW! It makes me happy :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I figured I might as well just post this now, and then I'll might have some reviews when I wake up :) I really hope so.. The song in this chapter, is _Running up that Hill - Within Temptation. _Just so you know :) R&R, enjoy :)**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Be running up that hill  
With no problems... _

After Emmett left Bella picked up her phone and called Alice. She answered after the first ring. "What's up Bella?" Said Alice. "Edward doesn't know, does he?" Bella crossed fingers and prayed he didn't. Alice giggled on the other end. "He knows Emmett read _his_ diary, but not yours. Jasper came, and said Emmett read his diary, so now Edward's on his way to kill him before he tells you!" Her laughter was even louder now, while Bella felt relived and scared.

"Edward won't run into Emmett will he?" There was silence for a few seconds. "He'll actually meet him in two minutes. Sorry Bella, but there's nothing you can do.." Alice's voice sounded like she was sorry. Bella almost dropped her phone, but she quickly recovered – she had no time to loose! "Bye Alice." She was already running as she hung up.

Bella ran as fast as she could, only hoping that she wouldn't be too late. She ran up the hills easily – thank god for her vampire strength.

***

While Bella was running as fast as she could, Emmett and Rosalie were taking their time. They held hands while they ran, not knowing what they would run into in only a small minute. Emmett looked at Rose lovingly, giving her hand a small squeeze. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. They were both so busy looking into each others eyes, that they didn't notice the furious Edward running towards them – planning to kill Emmett.

Edward lounged himself at Emmett, knocking him to the ground, growling. Emmett fought back, and Rosalie's anger just got stronger and stronger. She truly hated it when people would fight with her husband – her mate. A growl rose from her throat as she glared at Edward.

***

Bella could tell she was close. She could smell Emmett and Rosalie's scents now. And she had heard a loud crash only seconds ago. _Edward must have tackled Emmett, _she thought, and tried to run even faster.

She arrived at the place Edward and Emmett were wrestling, and Rosalie was watching. Alice could have been wrong. Emmett should have other things to think about right now. Rose looked over at Bella and wondered if she knew how they could stop the fight. "Edward! Get off Emmett!NOW!" Bella yelled and put her hands on her hips. The two boys quickly got up, only to see their wives glaring at them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Well, weird as usual I guess.. Just so you know, reviews make me update faster. I don't have school now for three more days, so I guess I'll write something then. but now I am going to sleep! (considering the clock is 05.00 in the morning and I haven't slept at all tonight..SO.. Review pleoplez, please. :) oh, and btw, if you have any ideas how/if you want more of this story, please tell me :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of this story, and it is my poor attempt on writing a lemon... I have no idea if it's any good at all, so I'll just go hide under a rock until you tell me. Review please, and I'll be happy :) It was really fun waking up the morning after I'd posted the new chapter to my other story "Talk about it" ! I had 50 e-mails in my inbox when I woke up! But, I was kind of disappointed when I saw that it was mostly favourite story and stuff like that.. I want reviews people! Review if you're going to add it like a favourite story or something! Let me know if my lemon sucks! The song this chapter is Decode - Paramore. :D I love Paramore and I love decode! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! :D  
**

* * *

_I'm screaming I love you so_

_But my thoughts you can't decode..._

Bella didn't quite know where to start. Everyone was watching her – waiting for her to begin.

"Edward?" She started slowly. He looked at her – not daring to speak – and waited. "How...much do you know?" Bella asked insecure. She prayed that he didn't know all of it, but she knew she would have to explain it to him anyway.

Edward looked at her in confusion, "How much? Emmett read my diary! Why – is there more?" Bella bit her lip and nodded hesitantly. She looked Edward in the eyes, but said nothing. His eyes were curious and confused. _He deserves to know,_ a part of her thought, _you love him. He didn't know. _

"Yes. There is more." Bella said in a sigh. "Emmett, just show him." Emmett grinned at Bella – only happy to find a way to torment them. Edward shot Emmett a deadly glare. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her husband and her brother.

Bella looked nervously at Edward as Emmett shoved him what had happened. There wasn't really much more to know, so after two minutes or so, Edward turned to look at Bella with a surprised expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His tone was amused and surprised, but under that he sounded slightly hurt. Bella rushed over to him and hugged him. "I am so sorry, Edward! You have no idea how I regret not just telling you, instead of writing it in a stupid diary. I promise – the next time something is bothering me, I will tell you instead of writing it a place where _certain persons_ could find and read it. Please forgive me?" Edward put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "It's okay, love. I forgive you." He murmured.

Bella pulled away a bit to look him in the eyes. They were full of love...and _lust. _She inched closer – and so did he – until their lips touched. It was just a quick kiss, but as they looked each other in the eyes, they couldn't resist. Edward crushed his lips to Bella's and kissed her fiercely. Bella's hands twisted around his neck to pull him closer.

While Bella was nearly dragging Edward's hair out by the roots, Edward's arms were running down Bella's body. As Edward gave Bella's butt a small squeeze she moaned in his mouth. The sound of her moaning was one of the biggest turn-ons Edward knew about. He started pulling up her shirt – never breaking the kiss – at the same time as Bella started unbuttoning his.

The fact that Emmett and Rosalie were standing there watching, was something they'd forgotten a long time ago. And of course – who were Emmett and his wife to break up Bella and Edward's make out? When Bella had given up on unbuttoning Edward's shirt and started ripping it off instead – they turned quickly and ran back towards the house.

They didn't notice.

Edward's shirt was now completely off. As were Bella's, and she was standing there in her bra and jeans. One of Edward's hands were still holding firmly on to her ass, while the other one was on its way up to cup her breast. Yet another moan came from Bella – earning a groan from Edward.

She quickly went for his pants, almost ripping them off as well. She broke away from the kiss finally. They were both panting – even though they didn't really need air.

"I love you so much." Bella breathed. "I love you too," Edward murmured.

He started trailing kisses down her neck, her collarbone, her breasts... "Oh, Edward." She moaned. He lowered her to the ground and hovered above her. After a few more kisses in random places, they were both completely naked.

"Fuck me, Edward! Hard." Bella moaned. It didn't take anything else to convince Edward that this was what she wanted. He slipped into her in a swift motion – moaning from the sensation. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist as he begun to thrust into her – hard. "Oh. _Oh Edward._" Bella's moans and sounds were getting louder and louder every time. "Fuck." Edward could feel both of them were close.

Only minutes later they cried out the other's name. Edward pulled out of Bella and rolled off her. They lay there for a while – in the middle of the woods, not far from the house.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me sooner that you wanted this?" Edward asked Bella. She smiled, "you're always so gentle to me. Honestly, I didn't really think you were capable of doing that to me. Who knew you could be so mind-blowing?" Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Well, I thought you liked me gentle?" He said. "I do. Don't worry – I like you every way there is. You couldn't know. You can't read my mind." Edward frowned slightly. He still didn't quite like the fact that he couldn't read Bella's mind as easily as other minds. "I love you." He said and kissed her slowly on the lips. Bella smiled as he pulled away. "I know," she giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah.. so... what do you think? :) REVIEW, PM me or both, I don't care! Just tell me what you think :) I don't mind having 50 e-mails in my inbox when I wake up tomorrow morning :D So I'll go hide under a rock for a couple of hours and see if I can get some sleep :P right now I think my mind isn't quite paying attention to what I'm writing, so I'll sleep :) and remember: REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW! It makes me very, very, very happy :D **

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


End file.
